


Fanning the Flames

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Horatio find passion</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/360024">Forgiving Each Other</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames

Mac sighed and reached out to grasp Horatio's hand. If someone had told him it would be like this when he and Horatio finally made love, he would have called them a liar. No matter how good it had been with Claire, and it had been good, he had never experienced an intensity like what he just shared with Horatio.

The fire of passion was kindled when they bodies came together and flared as they struggled to pull clothes from one another before tumbling back on Horatio's large bed. The flare of passion threatened to consume them as they explored each other's bodies, finding the spots that stoked the fire brighter. When they finally reached their climax, their bodies pressed together, they were consumed by the passion they had been stirring since coming together. 

As they lay sated, holding hands, Mac contemplated the rightness of the moment. Part of him wished it hadn't taken them this long to get to this point. The other part of him knew that to rush it wouldn't have worked and they would have ended up where they had when they tried years ago.

Smiling, he rolled over, pinning Horatio. Sinking his fingers into the thick red hair, he leaned down to claim Horatio's lips and let the passion sweep them away again...


End file.
